babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1
'''Baby Steps' (ベイビーステップ Beibi Suteppu) is the 1st chapter of manga, Baby Steps. Character in Order of Appearance *Eiichiro Maruo *Kojirou Kageyama *Natsu Takasaki *Eiichiro's Mother *Coach Morimoto *Hana Yokoyama *Masumi Makihara *Yusaku Miura Summary The main character Eiichiro Maruo meets Natsu Takasaki when she borrows his notes. He is later introduced to the Southern Tennis Club by his mother and discovers Natsu at the tennis club. Synopsis Eiichiro Maruo, also known as Ei-chan, is in his high school class when the teacher asks him to solve a question. Being an honour student, Ei-chan solves it easily. Later, when Eiichiro and Kageyama are eating together, Kageyama takes some food from Eiichiro's lunch and ruins his perfect proportions, hence leading to him shouting on reflex. Suddenly, Natsu Takasaki, a girl from another class, arrives to meet her friend Yuki. She asks for Yuki's history notes, but is given the Ei-chan's version, claiming they are better option. After seeing Ei-chan's notes, she claims that more than amazing, they are weird. After Ei-chan gives her his original notes, she ends up falling at the door and spilling lunch on it. She roughly cleans the notes and apologizes to Ei-chan for getting it dirty, smiling cutely and mesmerizing all the boys. Later on their way back home, Kageyama tries to console Ei-chan for his notes and asks him if he joined any clubs. Kageyama invites him to Shogi club, but Ei-chan claims he needs to do some physical exercise showing him his busy schedule. Kageyama asks him if he really enjoys studying and preparing for future so much, but Ei-chan doesn't understand what he means. After reaching home, Eiichiro is greeted by his mom and some guests, who praise him. His mom gives him a tennis catalogue regarding a neighbourhood tennis club and gives him some money to eat outside. Eiichiro takes the money to eat outside but refuses to go to tennis club, but his mother scolds him and he ends up visiting the Southern Tennis Club. He is surprised by the size of the club and goes inside to have a look. There, he sees Natsu playing and is surprised by her skill level. While he is watching, he is seen by a kid, who asks if he is a spy or a degenerate and starts shouting to the coach. Natsu arrives and recognizes Ei-chan and introduces him to everyone. The coach asks him to stay there and have a look. Soon the warm-up starts and everyone enters a serious mode. Eiichiro gets along and starts exercising but cannot keep up till the end and collapses. After waking up, he tries to leaves but bumps into Natsu. When Eiichiro tells her that he has to study, she asks him if he really has fun studying, to which he has no answer. He guesses that she is playing tennis for fun, but is shocked when she tells him that she wants to become a tennis pro. Soon, the coach arrives and tells him more about the academy, also telling him to go home and have some rest. Ei-chan, somewhat enthusiastic, decides to do some running back to his home but gets tired and has to call his mom. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Introduction to the Tennis World Arc Category:Volume 1